


My dealings with the being known as The Toymaker.

by MemoryDrive36



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDrive36/pseuds/MemoryDrive36
Summary: I received a sealed letter about 40 years ago referring to the events occurring in England that ultimately led up to the great schism of 1903. Today I reveal this letter to the world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My dealings with the being known as The Toymaker.

My dear friend, Mr. Finch

I have no knowledge of his family nor the origin of his being, all I know is that when the winter came so did he. Truly, if I had known only what pain he would have brought me I would have killed the wretched monster where he stood. Twas the 14th of December, the world outside my window was covered in no more than 2 handwidths of snow. I was in my younger years and at the time I was considered to be the wisest of my kind in all of Europe, but I digress, a wise man would have taken caution when letting a strange boy within my home and within my livelihood.

A close friend had arranged a meeting for business, he was cold and efficient, I never believed that he would take pity on some street urchin. Yes, once he stepped over my threshold I noticed the slightest change within his face. It was as if he had been bewitched or startled, soon I noticed the young boy at his side. He was a lad that hardly looked to be 15 years of age, he was graced with kindly, plump, features that expressed the childish innocence that still lingered with boyhood. His complexion, pale and perfectly clear, his hair colored a terrible red and cleanly cut long enough to reach his shoulders.

But his eyes, I pause on his eyes as unlike the rest where an unnatural yellow color, not of sickness as the boy appeared quite healthy, plain as reality itself yellow eyes. His eyes looked on in such a curious manner, extremely learned but with a sort of arrogance about him, his gaze moved over the objects in my home with a sense of superiority only seen in nobles as well as dictators. The boy's eyes soon landed on my face, they widened with surprise as his small tender mouth let out an almost inaudible gasp. My face, it seemed, had startled him.

The boy shifted closer to my dear friend, never ceasing to take his eyes off me. Apparently the boy was very wealthy and was willing to invest in our causes if we gave him in return sanctuary from any of the guard -as the boy put it- that came searching for him. Of course at first I believed that the boy was spinning lies but my friend clarified to me that in fact the boy was indeed from a very rich and well known family. He was quite so entitled to almost 10,000 pounds a year, this was discovered later while researching information on him.

Days passed and my friend grew very fond of the boy, while I by choice, kept my distance. He eventually decided that the boy would stay with him and help our cause from his home, though the boy worked his keep and slept about a mile away, I was unable to shake the feeling of being watched. Once I happened to make the choice of visiting my friend over business, while we had our meal together I noticed that the boy, though he would sit with us, never ate a bite of what was available nor did he complain of hunger. I stated the worry I felt to my friend, who conferred to me that none had been able to catch the boy eating, but he believed that he must since he remained looking healthier than even the servants he should have been eating something.

When night fell before I prepared to leave, to my astonishment I caught sight of the boy traversing down the stairs. I had believed him to have been asleep 2 hours ago, he must have been as he was now in a nightgown. I asked him what he was doing up so late in the night, the boy replied to me that he was hungry. I softened up to the boy and offered him one of the apples that had been leftover from dinner. 

He smiled at me in an almost cat-like way, gave a small nod of his head as a thank you and took the apple. I had always kept a strong guard against youth such as him, yet at the moment, compelled by kindness, I reached out to possibly stroke the child's head. To my surprise the child suddenly let out a fierce hissing sound, slapped my hand and drew away from me. I clearly was taken aback by this sudden response, the boy bit into the apple and ran up the stairs. I dare say I hardly ever allowed myself to be alone with him again.

This outburst was simply the beginning of our tumultuous relationship, the boy stayed far from me and sadly my dear friend began to visit me less and less. Once a year had passed the boy became a valuable member of our cause as well a fantastic business partner. He was extremely intelligent and spoke with great skill, prompting people to trust and follow him. Though he was skilled I had my doubts, he tended to keep secrets, especially about important subjects.

My doubts would eventually be confirmed when my dear estranged friend suddenly fell to an unknown ailment. He grew extremely pale, his eyes were bloodshot as if from years of insomnia, but the strangest occurrence was the several scars that suddenly appeared. I attempted many times to receive an explanation from him and though he said nothing, the scars told more stories than any man would. They resembled that of when wealthy ladies would place leaches upon their skin to obtain a lighter complexion.

Yet while the ladies would place them near their heads, his happened to be gathered near places with most human meat was. After conferring with my close allies in business, we made the decision to do away with the boy quietly. I hired an assassin that had dealt many times with people of his kind. The assassin though skilled sometimes, but rarely, felt pity for his assignments and was known for swindling his employers, so as a token of proof for the deed that he would need to bring before receiving his money, I requested that he bring us his still bloody heart.

The assassin left, hours passed and before morning he returned. He had with him the blood soaked appendage, before he handed it to me I warned him what would happen if the proof was forged or obtained from an animal. Still he gave it to me and with great triumph I realised the heart was in fact of true origin. I put it up upon a shelf in my study as a trophy of mine, for days I looked upon it with great pride. As you should know I was horrified once I discovered it pumping blood down onto my floor.

Most call me wise but I have always believed that if I truly was wise then I would in fact have also asked of the assassin the boy's head. With rage I attempted to track down the assassin whom I had believed to have been traitorous, yet no matter how many men I sent out, I could not find him. But even with this loss I eventually was able to discover the whereabouts of the boy, he would prey on young prepubescent girls, attempting to befriend them, and if they rebuffed him even in the slightest, he would remove them and their family from existence. I attempted to catch him at the scenes of the crimes, yet to my disdain he seemed to have a way of escape that transcended my comprehension. 

I attempted to destroy him by stabbing the bloody monstrosity in my study, somehow it always seemed to repair no matter what I did. My dear friend's health improved but he grew suspicious of what became of the boy. Eventually as you know, he discovered what I had done and what the boy was doing. There was a spectacular kill count of 46 people, about 25% percent of which were children, my allies in business as well as half of my friends were astonished by this and sought to make amends with the boy, who now lives with the pseudonym Jason Meyer. I give you a warning, I doubt this is his true name, he may be going under another title as of late, but even so his appearance remains the same, he simply has now reached adulthood.

12 years later, I saw him again, now having seemed to reach the age of about 22. He still has red hair, gold colored eyes, and though he is significantly taller, his arrogant, childish nature remains the same.


End file.
